High School Never Felt like This
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: Chad and Sonny in high school. Short OOC one shot. CHANNY!


Authors Note- I was watching this movie called 17 Again. It stars Zac Efron… and also Sterling Knight! (anyone find that ironic? Chad says he hates Zac so much, but in the movie, they're best friends.) So I thought… what if Sonny and Chad were never TV stars? And they went to the same school? And Sonny was a cheerleader and Chad played basketball? What could happen? Let's find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will probably never own SWAC. Nor do I own 17 Again.**

Chad always sees her. Every day. Alison Monroe. She haunts him. Yet he can't avoid it. She's a cheerleader and he's a player on the basketball team. And oh wow, she looks good in her uniform.

She sees him everyday. She can't go to practice without thinking 'he's going to be there.' But she won't skip practice. Not because she would miss cheering. She could live without cheerleading. But go without seeing Chad Dylan Cooper in his uniform? Unacceptable.

He missed that shot at the basket. And the next one. And the one after that. All because he could not look away from Alison and her bouncy skirt. Not that he was having dirty thoughts about her. No. It's just he can't help but notice how… TALENTED she is. While he misses every shot. He sees her move, but he's so focused on getting this shot right. He takes the shot. But he wants to know why she moved. So he glanced over. And he missed the shot. He looked over and she was on the floor.

**She kept looking over. And yes, she should have been focusing on her cartwheels. But he keeps missing every shot. And she knows how good he is. Sweat is dripping off his face, and he is about to take the shot. But then he looks at her. She looks away before he knows she was looking at him. But she hears as the basketball hits the backboard. She knows it bounced out. And she feels terrible. Her heart aches, because she knows that he is so TALENTED. And she isn't even focusing on her moves anymore. She knows he is about to take the shot. So she looks over. Just as he shot, her team dropped her. Her ankle twisted under her, and pain shot through her stronger than the adrenaline in her body. She gasps in pain.**

He is so nervous that he thinks he will fall down. He is shaking. If she is hurt, he will never forgive himself. Somehow, for some reason, he thinks it is his fault. He did something. He doesn't know what, and at that moment he doesn't care anymore. She is hurt. All of his thoughts run together and he doesn't care everyone is wondering what they should do and he takes out his phone and calls for an ambulance and he wants to go in the ambulance with her he is ready to put up a fight if he can't go he will not let her go alone the paramedic looks at Chad and decides that it is okay for him to go to the hospital. Suddenly he knows that everything will get better. Because he is with Alison. And he calls his mom. He tells her that a close friend got hurt, and that he may be back after curfew. She is reluctant but says okay.

**Painfully, she is aware… someone is here… it must be her mom… dad is dead… or she is in heaven and that IS her dad. No it's a boy. He slowly comes into focus and she sees it is Chad. Her heart soars. She wants him to stay with her. She needs him here. She is so happy he is here. Then she remembers… he makes her nervous. But not now. She just wants him here. So she says that. 'Please stay for a while,' She says. He looks at his phone to check the time. She knows that she is being selfish. But then he smiles and says okay. Her whole world lights up. He then asks if she is okay. She feels like telling him, no, she is not freaking okay, but resists. Something in his eyes says 'I care about you.' She could be totally wrong. And she can't help herself. 'You love me.' She can't believe she really just asked that. And she just STATED it, like of course he did. She was an idiot. She waited for the rejection. **

'You love me.' Of course he did. But he could NOT tell her that. Could he? Trusting his gut he says, 'of course.' Then she just looks at him.

'**Of course' he says, and she wants to dance. If only her ankle worked. When she got better she would dance then. But she couldn't wait! She was just smiling at him like an idiot. 'I love you, too.' She blurted.**

'Glad to hear it, Alison.' Inside he feels like dancing. But he would look stupid. So he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. She pushed back gently, and he felt like singing. Suddenly she pulled away. He didn't feel like dancing and singing anymore. Then she says 'call me Sonny.' And she smiles. Somehow, he knows only he calls her Sonny. He has a special place in her heart. And she has one in his.

**What do you think? Review please? I get SOOO happy when I get reviews! Seriously. I almost cried for my last story's reviews. No joke. :D lol.**

****


End file.
